dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Legendary Super Saiyan
& |similar='Ultra Super Saiyan' }} Legendary Super Saiyan (伝説の超サイヤ人) is a unique and very rare Super Saiyan transformation rather than just a title. The result is a Super Saiyan with a seemingly endless supply of energy. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, the main antagonist, Broly, is (as the title suggests) the Legendary Super Saiyan, a warrior that tales tell is the single strongest being in history. Broly's final transformation puts him in a class of his own. Creation This form was created by ''Dragon Ball'''s animation company Toei Animation, in order to create the idea that there was a single individual Saiyan who possessed a Super Saiyan transformation that was genetically exclusive, and designed by the original ''Dragon Ball'' manga author, Akira Toriyama. Appearance The Legendary Super Saiyan's appearance is quite distinguishable from the regular forms of Super Saiyan. The Legendary Super Saiyan's hair color is greenish-yellow. When he reappears some years later, in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, his hair color has a slightly greenish-yellow tint; much less of a tint than in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan due to the fact that he is no longer under the control of his father, Paragus. This would mean that the latter is the form's natural hair color. In this form, Broly's pupils and irises vanish, making him look much more maniacal than he already is. The most noticeable difference between the form of the Legendary Super Saiyan and the regular Super Saiyan is the body size. When Broly transforms into the Legendary Super Saiyan, his body grows in height and his muscle mass greatly increases, making it similar in appearance to the Ultra Super Saiyan transformation. However, unlike the Ultra Super Saiyan form, Broly's immense size does not affect his speed, as demonstrated when he effortlessly evades rapid physical hits by a joint effort from Goku and Piccolo. His skin also becomes very pale in color. In Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, Bio-Broly appears as a Legendary Super Saiyan before he becomes deformed. Usage and Power Every time Broly transforms into his Legendary Super Saiyan form, he causes the sky and the environment to change color twice, often ending in a gray/dark blue look. Directly before he transforms, Broly's cheeks quiver and then simply rip apart; the same occurs for his eye sockets and chest. It seems that instead of Broly simply enlarging when he transforms, the Legendary Super Saiyan form bursts forth from his body. In this form, Broly's power, speed, strength, energy, and endurance increase drastically, far exceeding the combined power of all the Z Fighters at the time they fought him. Since his power level in this form is so massive, Piccolo stated that Broly's Ki can be felt all the way from Kami's lookout. Broly has been shown to take extremely powerful attacks without so much as flinching. For example, in his first appearance, Broly fought and completely dominated Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Future Trunks in their Full-Power Super Saiyan (Goku and Gohan) and Ascended Super Saiyan forms (Vegeta and Future Trunks), and Piccolo in his Super Namek state, all at the same time with his opponents being unable to hurt him in the least. Even a Super Kamehameha from Goku at point blank range failed to inflict any damage to Broly. It was only after everyone donated their powers to Goku that he was able to focus all of their energy into a single punch, and it nearly killed him. In his second appearance, Broly, after transforming in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, goes head to head with Gohan in both his Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 forms, and easily overpowers him. However, Gohan puts up a much better fight than he did last time, and one of his blows even managed to stun Broly. Broly is only then defeated with the combined help from Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. According to the video game Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, despite being sent through the Sun, he was not killed however. The multiplier of the user's power level is unknown, but according to V-Jump, Broly's power level in this form during his battle against the Z Fighters on New Planet Vegeta was around the 1,400,000,000 range. Broly also implies, shortly after murdering his father Paragus, that his Legendary Super Saiyan form is more than capable of withstanding the destruction of New Planet Vegeta. Broly's physical and energy attacks are also unique. In terms of physical attacks, he often uses clotheslines, crushing moves, and grabs to overpower his opponents rather than lots of fast and powerful punches and kicks like most other fighters in the series use. His energy attacks are all a green shade in color and there are three main types that he uses: a single sphere of energy, a large number of energy spheres being fired at once, and a compact energy sphere that, upon hitting the target, rapidly grows into an enormous energy bomb of huge destructive power. Broly uses and controls the first version to make it very difficult for his opponent to escape from it, the second version to destroy cities, and third and most powerful version to destroy planets, or to counter his opponents' attacks. Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, in the Frieza Saga, Vegeta does not state that a Super Saiyan appears every 1000 years, but rather that the last one appeared 1000 years ago (3000 in the English dub and possibly Bardock). It is mentioned, however, by Goku in the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai. *There are still many arguments as to who really is the "Super Saiyan of legend" (not the suggested form). It is obvious that Broly is the so-called "Legendary" Super Saiyan because of his odd, yet astounding power, but on the other hand, Goku reaches almost all of the known levels of the Super Saiyan forms (apart from the Legendary Super Saiyan, for obvious reasons). However, in Shin Budokai, the legend of the Super Saiyan is mentioned and Broly is believed to be the Legendary Super Saiyan since Goku says "The Legendary Super Saiyan, a powerful warrior that appears every 1,000 years." *Several characters who take on the Super Saiyan form have been referred to as a Legendary Super Saiyan: **Goku is referred to as the "legendary Super Saiyan" multiple times. The stage where he takes on the form of a Super Saiyan for the first time while fighting Frieza is named "Legendary Super Saiyan" in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. **In Vegeta's what-if scenario in the video game Dragon Ball: Raging Blast where he fights multiple Super Saiyans in a dream, he states that he should be the only one to transform into the legendary Super Saiyan. **In Raging Blast 2, when Adult Gohan fights Turles, he refers to himself as a legendary Super Saiyan, saying "Behold, the legendary Super Saiyan!" **In the video game Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, Dr. Myuu refers to Goku, Pan, and Trunks as the "legendary Super Saiyans!" upon capturing them. Gallery Broly8888.jpg|Legendary Super Saiyan Broly Paint-it-black-broly imagenGrande.jpg|Broly going on a rampage Broly-goku ss.jpg|Broly easily defeating Goku DragonballZ-Movie08 1074.jpeg|Broly just after destroying a nearby planet effortlessly LegendarySSJBroly.BLSS.png|Legendary Super Saiyan Broly Broly5.jpg|Legendary Super Saiyan Broly BrolySC - LSS.png|Broly ascends to Legendary Super Saiyan (Broly - Second Coming) BioBroly 665.jpg|Legendary Super Saiyan Bio-Broly while being deformed ru:Легендарный Супер Сайян Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations